Awkward
by the bitch of life
Summary: I have a meeting with the Druid king Merlin is gone to visit his mom. So why the hell is he setting on the Druid throne. thxs to the help of my beta Sweet-Strawberry-09
1. Chapter 1

Arthur pov

I was in my chambers going over a secret treaty with the durid King. I have never met him. The whole thing is is being made though one of his Council members, as a birthday gift. Ermys. That is what they are calling him. Birthday is coming up. The only reasons I am singing this is so to get on his good side. Have him as a ally you known.

Merlin came walking in the room. Again he fails to knock. " hey Arthur, can I get the next week off to go visit my mom."

I rube my face with my hand. I can't say no. He rearly ask for things. Sure he complains a lot but he does not ask for much.

" why is there something wrong with your mom?"

I was soundly worried. Merlin's mom is like my mom. Plus she treats me like a son.

" No bu"

I cut him off mid way.

" no Merlin, I am going to besiding a treaty and I need you to I don't know bo your jod." Guilt flash though me. I wish I could give him the week off. But I just can't not now.

" Arthur can"

I cut him off aguin. I was soundly very mad. He knows I need him.

" MERLIN, STOP TALKING, the anwers is no. Nothing is changing that. Stop thinking only about yourself. I have paperwork after paperwork to do and I need you for once in your ungrateful life to do your jod."

Merlin looks me dead in the eye rand says " as you wish your highness. Nothing is more important than your happiness."

Then he bows and leaves. Great, just what I need. I will give Him a day off after the treaty is done and over with. Then he will forgive me.

The bell rang for midday. I get up and walk to the training field hopping to see Merlin there. When I walk up to him to tell him I will give him the day off later on. Then he does something that drives me beyond crazy. He bares his neck to me like every servant is spose to do. He does not look me in the eye and says

"good afternoon my lord what wopend would you like to train with. "

he is being stupid and selfish. I roll my eyes and say

" swords this time half armore "

" yes my lord"

he sets about his task not looking me in the eyes. I finally snapped.

" Merlin this is childish. I will give you a day off after the paperwork. Ok."

When he replies he does so with out looking me in the eye

" forget it my lord it was nothing important anyway. All that matters is that you are happy"

he hands me my sword and goes about polishing the rest of my armor.

I can't dill with him at this moment. I walk up to Leon ready to fight.

" Merlin is being childish and selfish"

Leon looks confused. " does not sound like him what happen. "

" I have paperwork like every where and I need him to do his job. And he has the nerve to ask for the next week off"

I look up thinking he is about to agree with me but when I do his face is red with anger but not at Merlin but at me. Though gritting teeth he ask me

"tell me you said yes to the week off "

taken back " I said no he can have the day off afpter all, the papperwork is done."

" do you even lesson to him when he talks"before I could ask what he was talking about he stops me mide sentence.

" no of course you don't...it is his birthday next week and his village is thouging a party. It is kind of like a traditional thing that they do when a person form there turns 20. Merlin has not stop talking about it for the last 2 months. And don't you dear say he should have ask a head of time because every time he tried you would tell him to ask later. Train with someone else. I soundly have the urge to get sick. "

he said to me while walking off. Guilt that is all I felt. The things I said to him. I even made it out to be that Him turning 20 was nothing worth celebrating. When I turn to go toward Merlin and tell him that he can have the week off he was not there. Probably off being the perfect servent that he is aways is. God I called him selfish and childish and ungrateful. I have done many horrible thing to him but this is the worst. Well behind knighting everyone but him. When we tock back the kingdom. I even made a gewn queen. God this is a mess.

When I get to my room he is on the floor scrubbing away. I leaned against the table and watch him. The only sounds that you could hear was the water on the floor and the strokes of the floor brush. God I was so horrible to him. I crouch in front of him. He still does not look up. I slowly put my hand out to stop him working. When my hand comes in contact with the brush he jumps in the air Like a foot. I let a small smile appear. He had in his ear wax. He wears it when he works sometimes. I used to have the best of times scaring him. He looks at me but not me in the eyes

" my lord " I studied his face.

" I am sorry ok I was mean to you and I forgot about your birthday. I am not going to try to justify my horrible action. Turning 20 is a big deal so you should go."

" dose not matter I already sent out a letter. By tomorrow everything Would have been cancelled. No point in going. "

" then maybe we can celebrate hear. "

before I could finish a nock on the door came. I store back up and called for them to enter.

" my lord Merlin, I have a letter for you "

I went to grade it

" o, no, my lord this is Merlin's "

Merlin got up to get the letter. When he turned it over to open it is face went pale at sight of the seal. He then shoved the letter into his jacket.

" who gave you the letter" Merlin asked the messager.

" sorry Merlin it came though the main mail room "

I grew worried

" Merlin is everything ok"

" yhea" he shot me a fake smile " of course old friend of mine ...hey are you still going to give me that week off?"

I saw my out on the mistake I made

" yhea can I what are you going to do?"

"... vist my mom"

lie. But I wont say anything.

" your are dismissed thank you"

I said to the messager. As Merlin turned to go back to work I shot my hand into his jacket and yanked out the letter and held it out of his reach.

" hey give that back"

Merlin stretched to reach for it but I pulled it out of his reach.

" tell who gave you this and don't lie to me Merlin are I swear to god I will open this letter in front of the court tomorrow and read it out loud."

I glanced at the seal

" fine "

Merlin rubbed his face with his hands

" Remember Will. He had friends and well they have been trying to find him, and they can't they, also don't know that he is dead. I have been avoideing them. Can I have it back?"

Lie. I know Merlin he would have told them as some as possible.

" Merlin I. AM. NOT. A. FOOL. One last chance. Tell me now."

The next thing I know the letter is gone out of my hand and Merlin is just standing there.

" ok mate "

Gawain. he had the letter

" Merlin mate is the princess brothing you. hear have your letter."

I was mad

" Gawain you had no right"

" and you had no right either "Merlin voice spoke

" opening mail that dose not belonge to you is a crime and in Camlote laws states not even the king is above the laws. If I remember right it is 10 lashes for such crime.


	2. Chapter 2

Author pov

I was taken back at Merlin's statement. I turned and smirk at Merlin

" the King can look at mail under suspicion"Merlin then arch his eyebrow at me.

" and tell what crime am I under suspension for" crap Merlin knows more about the laws then I thought

"with out a charge you can not open my mail. "fine I won't open his mail

" also if you did open it without a charge and your read it and find a crime in the mail the evidence gets dismissed. They are some of the oldest laws Camlote has. " that spiked my interest

" are you saying Merlin that you are committing a crime.? " Merlin just rolls his eyes and walks away. With his back turned to me he says

" by Arthur I got to go get ready to leave"

 **merlin** pov

What the hell are they doing sending me a letter though the main mail room. Are they trying to get me kill. When I got to my room I pulled out the letter and looked at the seal. My royal seal. I then ripped it opens and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Ermys,_

 _My lord. I wish to celebrate your birthday with five of our closest friends. I also wish to help you in the settling of your new powers to_ come. _Me and our dear friends have a gift of a life time for you. I know that you are a busy person. Haha get the joke becouse your not a real person. You are a worlock haha. Any way please take some time off. Come home, please for your birthday._

 _Your friends,_

 _Averr_

 _Prince Mike_

Evert

 _Lovegood_

 _Will (_ _ **author note: author never met will)**_

 _Prince Mark_

That is **right** not only am I turning 20 so, is Ermys is to. God that is going to hurt like hell. You see, every year my powers grows, on my birthday, but it is worse every five years. For some reason my powers have a major spike. Averr and Evert are magic users. Though they are week. The little help they provide will make me fell so much better.

I guess I will attend the party instead of going to my mom's or I could take her with me. I think I will do the first one. My mom is old, she does not need to be raiding a dragon. Which will be the only way to make it on time.

I started to pack my bagges. When I was done, I went down stairs and saw the Knights and Arthur standing there. My grip on the letter grew stronger

" hey what are you doing here"

I said while I walked over to the fire Gaius keeps going and I threw the letter in. I stood there and watch it burn to make sure it can't be saved.

" not much mate want to see you off" Gawain said to me

" thanks I guess"

I looked over at author and saw him staring at the fire

" why burn the letter Merlin". He said while looking at me

" trash don't worry about it" I looked over at Lancelot

" hey lance can I ask for favor" he surged and spoke

" what up" I darted my eyes at Arthur then back to him

" if I get any mail don't let Arthur look though it"

he then shuged an ok

" and prey, tell why I can't look though your mail "I looked him in the eyes

" becouse my life dose not evolve around you pulse I have a girlfriend and the last thing I need is for you to read my mail "That chought Artihur attention. He then burst out laughing

" Merlin nice joke " I snorted and looked away

" you are welcome I figured a little hoummer before I left prat "

" idiot" the Knights was looking at use like we grew a second head. That right I never told them.

It really is a joke and it makes me feel better that he remberd it. You see Arthur asked long ago why never dated. I told him that the love of my life had died and that I am never dating again. At first he tried to set me up on dates and at first I put up with it, then it became annoying. And one day I snapped.

 _Flash back_

 _" Arthur you need to stop ok"_

 _"no not until you have a girl friend"_

 _" Arthur, would ever date again if Gwen died"_

 _" no "_

 _" that is how it is with me, some people get lucky. They get to live with the love of there life I am not one of them OK"_

 _" I will stop but promise me that one day you will tell me what happen to her one day"_

 _"she was killed that is all I am ever going to tell anyone"_ _" to tell him will break him "_

 _that day we truned it into a joke. He never did asked again and never tried to set me up aguin._

 _end of flash back_

Arthur pov

i smiled when Merlin called me a prat. Let's me know everything is ok between us. Merlin voice shock me out of my state

" what are are you going to be doing while I am gone "

" tarven" no shock there Gawain

" well I am going to be doing something more beneficial to the kingdom unlike Gawain. I am going to a treaty signing"

" just don't get yourself killed I like having a jod "

" is that all you see me for, a jod" I waited for Merlin to anwer he had this look on his face. If he said yes I am throwing something at him. I mean really, no respect

" ... Pretty much " I grabbed the nearest odject which was an unlit candle stick and threw it at him.

" Merlin mate when you get back we will celebrate your birthday. A little bit of mead some pickled eggs and of course my amazing gift that I got you. Pluses while you gone those of us that did not get you a gift can buy you one with out the awkward o my gosh I am so sorry I forgot about your birthday. Right Arthur" God I wanted to kill him

" die Giwen die " I said though clenched teeth

Merlin laughed and told us that he was leaving. As he walked out the doors he threw over his shoulder, the candle stick and kept walking.

Merlin povWhen I reached the clearing where I call my ever so friendly over sized lizard. " hey I need a ride

Kilgharrah looked at me with narrowed eyes " I am not a horse Merlin" I rolled my eyes " please I need to get to the castle as soon as possible " " young warlock the things I do for you" " face it you don't do it for me you do it for distany"

When I got to the clearing out in the forest of the woods and said my thanks. The dragon flew away. I grabbed my packs of the ground and walked to the horse that was waiting for me. On the hourse was my noble clothes and my royal seal. I saw a figure coming towered me. He then drops to his knees

" good to have you back my lord"

" willlllllllllllllllll...you know I hate when you do that " will then smirks back at me

" I know why do you think I love to do it"

he told me while standing back up. I just roll my eyes and grabed my ne clothes and when to Change behind a tree.

" It is good to have you back Merlin"

" it is good to be back and I can't wait to sleep in a real bed tonight. "

" I don't know what you are up to in Camelot. In fact none of us do. But you know that you will aways have a bed here." After will's little statement I got up on my hourse and road back to Evermore with the grace of a king.


End file.
